Liebesbiss
by Denwabangoo
Summary: Dean wurde von etwas sehr gefährlichen gebissen. Nur wer soll ihm jetzt das Gift aussaugen? Wie gut das er Sam hat und dieser wirklich eine Menge bereit ist für seinen Bruder zu tun. Wincest


**Liebesbiss**

Es gab diese Abende… die beginnen einfach großartig und enden auch so.  
Und dann gab es diese Abende… die beginnen großartig und enden absolut beschießen.

Der heutige Abend, war einer von den letzteren, beschloss Dean Winchester, als er sich schwer aus seinem Wagen hievte und auf das Motel zu wankte, in dem Sam und er ein Zimmer bezogen hatten.

Taumelnd fiel er gegen die Tür, hörte seine eigenen Atem und sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, während das Fieber ihm durch alle Glieder kroch. Zitternd wühlte er nach dem Schlüssel in seiner Tasche, versuchte gerade stehen zu bleiben, aber seine Beine waren nur noch Pudding und unendlich schwer gleichzeitig, weshalb der Jäger stöhnend auf den Boden sackte, dabei kraftlos an der Tür hämmernd.

„S…am…." Er fühlte eine neuerliche Fieberwelle über ihn schwappen, hämmerte noch mal, hoffte inständig, dass sein kleiner Bruder nicht auch auf Beutezug war und er völlig alleine hier sterben würde… Aber verdammt noch mal, er hatte nicht vor zu sterben!  
Nicht so!  
Nicht danach!

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Sam ihm auch helfen konnte. Dabei schollt er sich selbst mal wieder als Idioten und lehnte seinen fiebrigen Kopf an die Holztür. Wie hatte er nur so verdammt blauäugig sein können?

„…Saaaaam…." Er klopfte noch mal, wollte es schon aufgeben, als die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und er zurück fiel, gegen die Beine seines kleinen Bruders, der ärgerlich und verschlafen zu ihm hinab blickte.  
„Dean! Wenn du besoffen bist, schläfst du…" begann der Brünette bereits mit seiner Schimpftirade die Dean schon erwartet hatte, hielt aber inne als er die von heftigen Fieber geröteten Wangen von ihm sah. „Hi… Sammy…" krächzte der Blonde deutlich erleichtert, nicht alleine hier draußen sitzen bleiben zu müssen.

„Dean!" Er packte ihn fest, kniete sich halb hin und zog seinen Bruder etwas hoch, der aufstöhnte und dabei ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich gab, dass sich anhörte, als würden Steine aufeinander reiben.

Dean stöhne neuerlich schmerzvoll, presste seinen einen Arm an sich und blinzelte ihn an, als könnte er ihn nicht richtig erkennen. „Sa…mmy… Hilf mir…" flehte sein großer Bruder und bevor er noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, riss der Brünette seinen Bruder hoch. So sauer über die Uhrzeit auch gerade noch gewesen war, das hier war kein Scherz und auch kein betrunkener Dean, der das Schlüsselloch nicht mehr fand. Es ging seinen Bruder schlecht. Verdammt schlecht.  
Sam zog an Dean um ihn auf die Füße zu bekommen, aber er war schwer. Schwerer als sonst.

„Verdammt… Dean? Was ist passiert?!" Er keuchte, hob den Blonden unter Anstrengung aufs Bett und zerrte ihn aus der schweißnassen Jacke. Dean war fürchterlich blass. Blass und rot vom Fieber gleichzeitig. Und sein Arm, welchen er an seinen Körper presste…  
„Heilige Sch… Dean!"  
Die Hand seines Bruders war grau. Grau und kalt. Als er darüber fuhr, fühlte er kalten, glatten Stein. Stein, der sich den Arm seines Bruders hinauf zog, sich quasi in seine Haut fraß und aus seinem großen Bruder scheinbar versuchte eine Statur zu machen.  
„Dean… Was zum Teufel ist passiert?!" Er holte ein Handtuch aus dem Bad, das er in kaltes Wasser getunkt hatte und wischte ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn, dem Gesicht und seinem Hals. Dean blinzelte erschöpft, seufzte erleichtert, als Sam ihm das Gesicht abtupfte.

Ein feines, etwas müdes Lächeln huschte ihm über die Lippen.  
„Ich… Ich bin echt froh… dich zu sehen…" meinte er schwer. „Ich… würde mich gerne noch… verabschieden…" lächelte er noch, was Sam mit einen Schlag auf seinen Kopf bestrafte. „Dean! Reiß dich zusammen!" fauchte der jüngere Jäger und zerrte dann Deans Hemd auf. Auch hier fraß sich der Stein schon über seine Brust.

„Okay… Was genau ist passiert, Dean?" fragte er ihn harsch, zerrte bereits seinen Laptop an sich, sowie die schwere Büchertasche und griff nach dem Handy. Er musste sich beeilen, immerhin wusste er nicht, wie lange sein Bruder am Ende noch hatte, bis er ein ganzer Stein geworden war. Dean schluckte, rutschte auf dem unter seinem Gewicht ächzenden Bett etwas hoch und legte müde seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen ab. „Da war… Dieses… Mädchen… Scheiße noch mal… Das Miststück… hat mich gebissen… Wobei… Sie echt gut aussah…." Murmelte der ältere Winchester, zitterte dabei etwas. Ihm war kalt und gleichzeitig war ihm die ganze Sache auch zu gegebener Maßen verdammt peinlich.  
„Ich… Hab sie erledigt… Aber… Ich glaub sie hat mich vergiftet…" murmelte der Jäger, sah auf seine schon versteinerte Hand, die er nicht mal mehr bewegen, geschweige denn fühlen konnte. „Ja… eindeutig… Hat mich vergiftet, das Miststück…"

„Dean! Was war das? Was genau hat dich gebissen? Und verdammt wo hat sie dich gebissen?!" fragte Sam hektisch, googelte bereits „Versteinerungen auf der Haut" und „Gift Stein Verwandlung" während er in dem Lexikon der alten Hexenmedizin, welches er sich von Bobby geliehen hatte, nach ähnlichen Hinweisen suchte.  
Sein großer Bruder konnte von Glück sagen, dass er seine Multitasking-Fähigkeiten quasi perfektioniert hatte, seit er mit ihm zusammen unterwegs war.

„Ich… Ähm… ich glaube… das war eine Art Gorgone oder so… Sie hatte auf einmal diese Schlangenzähne und ihre Augen sind echt gespenstisch gewesen…" brummelte der blonde Jäger und Sam glaubte sogar zu sehen, wie Dean noch etwas röter um die Wangen wurde, als er zu der Frage nach dem Wo kam und dafür eine Antwort finden musste.

„Also…. Ähm,... Sie hat… Das war… Wir haben… also sie hat mir… und dann… " Dean schloss die Augen, beendete sein Gestammel mit einem peinlich berührten Laut und einen scheuen Blick an sich hinunter. Sams Blick wanderte unweigerlich mit an ihm hinab, zu seinem Schritt. Etwas fassungslos sah der Brünette seinen großen Bruder an. „Sie hat dich in den Schwanz gebissen?" entfuhr es Sam ungewöhnlich rüde für ihn. „Oh man, Dean… Du bist… Echt…" Er fand nicht mal Worte dafür, wie er das fand.  
Dean keuchte. „Ja komm! Himmel noch mal! Wer rechnet damit? Sie sah nicht wie ein Monster aus!" zischte der Ältere wütend, wedelte mit der Hand, die noch nicht versteinert war, aber schon knirschte.

„Du bist ein Idiot!" knurrte der Brünette. „Ein riesiger Schwachkopf..."  
„Ach fick dich, Sam!" murrte Dean. „Ich hab doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie Stein aus mir macht! Sie hat sich jetzt nicht einfach als Miss Gorgone vorgestellt!"  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf, ungläubig darüber, dass Dean sich wirklich hatte von so einem Vieh in sein Allerheiligstes hatte beißen lassen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, weiter in seinen Büchern nach einer Lösung für dieses Problem suchend.

Aber seine gaben nicht viel her und das verdammte Internet spuckte nur den romantischen Blödsinn über Gorgonen aus, der natürlich nicht stimmte. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, warum die Menschen sich so einen Unsinn ausdachten. Frauen mit Schlangenhaaren… So ein Unsinn.

Gorgonen waren Frauen die sich, die als ehemalige Geliebte eines untreuen Mannes, der sie meist verraten hatte, durch blutrünstige Rache an eben jenem betrügerischen Männern, in eine Art Rächerin der betrogenen Frauen verwandelt hatten und umtriebige Männer –so wie sein Bruder einer war – bestraften, in dem sie die Männer bissen, sie durch ihr Gift versteinerten, bis auf das Herz, welches sie dann aus dem versteinerten Körper saugten.  
Wirklich, eine fürchterliche Art zu sterben.

„Okay, Dean. Bleib ganz ruhig, ja? Ich werde was finden!" versprach er seinem Bruder und erhob sich dann, das Handy mit nehmen. Ihm fiel nur eine Person ein, die ihm jetzt noch helfen konnte. Und die noch mehr über Monster und Ungeheuer wusste, als er selbst.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Bobby um vier Uhr Nachts nicht zu müde zum denken war.

 **O~O**

„Sag deinem Bruder von mir, dass er ein riesiger Schwachkopf ist!" knurrte Bobby Singer, nach dem, Sam sein Problem erklärt hatte, während er hören konnte, dass Bobby seinen ersten Kaffee schlürfte und er selbst unruhig auf und ablief. Dean fieberte immer noch und an seinen Beinen hatte der Prozess ebenfalls eingesetzt.  
„Hab ich schon…. Mehrfach!" murmelte Sam, immer noch auf und ab laufend. „Bobby… ich brauche Hilfe. Dean ist schon zu… sagen wir mal 45% äußerlich Stein." Erklärte er so nüchtern wie möglich.

„Ja… Äußerlich trifft es ganz gut, Sam. Innen drinnen wird es schon ganz anders aussehen" Ihr bärtiger Ziehvater grollte und zerrte bereits, so wie es bei ihm rumpelte hier und da ein Buch aus seinem Regal. „Eine Gorgone… das sind miese Biester. Hat er ihr den Kopf abgeschnitten?!"

„Bobby will wissen, ob du ihr den Kopf abgeschnitten hast!" fragte Sam seinen Bruder, der hustete und nickte. „Ja… sauber von den Schultern… Hab sie auf dem Friedhof begraben… Die kommt nicht mehr wieder!" meinte er fast schon stolz.

„Ja hat er, Bobby." Bestätige Sam, schlug Dean dabei noch mal. „Warum zum Teufel bist du nicht gleich her gekommen? Du bist mit dem Mädchen vor Stunden aus der Bar verschwunden!" zischte er Dean scharf und vorwurfvoll zu, der nur grollte. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören. Du warst da mit dieser Bibliotheks-Tussi beschäftigt." Nöllte der Blonde. „Ich dachte, du hast sie mit aufs Zimmer genommen."  
„Idiot!" knurrte Sam noch mal, schlug ihm wieder auf den Kopf, bevor er ihm sachte einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn legte. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu glühen, da wo er noch nicht aus Stein war. Er machte sich fürchterliche Sorgen um seinen großen Bruder, der vor seinen Augen zu einem Denkmal für einen Garten wurde. Wunderbar. Er hatte nicht mal einen Garten in dem er Dean aufstellen könnte…

„Sammy… Wenn… Ich jetzt Stein werde… Dann stell mich bitte da auf, wo keine Tauben sind, okay? Und im Schatten… Ich möchte nicht dauernd in der prallen Sonne stehen!" bat Dean mit Leidensmiene. „Stell mich in der Nähe meines Babys auf! Bitte!"  
Sam grollte, schlug noch mal zu.  
„Au! Wenn du so weiter machst, dann versteinere ich mit Beulen! Das ist Mega uncool!" beschwerte sich der Blonde, versuchte sich aufzurappeln. „Ich brauch ne coole Pose!" brummte er dabei.

„LEG DICH HIN UND HALT DEINE KLAPPE!"  
Sam stieß ihn zurück, hielt das Handy etwas weg und funkelte ihn an. „Du bleibst da jetzt liegen und ich werde etwas finden um dich zu retten, okay? Wie immer, natürlich, damit du deinen Hintern wieder in Gefahr bringen kannst!"  
Wie er es doch hasste, wenn Dean mit diesem Blödsinn anfing, dass er jetzt wohl sterben würde. Aber er wollte auch nicht so brüllen. Seufzend fuhr er sich durchs Haar, sah in die doch etwas geschockten Augen seines Bruders über seinen Ausbruch und setzte sich zu ihm. „Dean… Verdammt noch mal… Ich mach mir echt sorgen, okay?!" wisperte er fast schon, lehnte seine Stirn dann an die heiße Stirn seines Bruders, der halb müde lächelte.

„Weiß ich doch, Sammy… Nur… ich glaube dieses mal, ist es schon sehr knapp, findest du nicht?!" fragte sein älter Bruder, seine Hände ansehend. „Hey… Ich will nicht sterben… Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich einen Eimer Kuhscheiße essen muss, wegen mir… Aber… Findet bitte was! Ich… versprech´s, ich bespritz auch in Zukunft jedes Mädchen mit Weihwasser!" versprach der Ältere, doch ein wenig die Fassade des coolen Typen senkend.  
Diese Seite was Sam auch schon bedeutend lieber an Dean und er lächelte versöhnlich. „Egal was, Dean… Ich werde etwas finden, okay?!" versprach er, ihm mit seinem T-Shirt die Schweißperlen ein wenig von der Wange tupfend.

„Seid ihr jetzt fertig mit euren Liebesbekundungen?" schnaufte Bobby Sam dann halb ins Ohr, der das Handy immer noch halb von sich weghielt. Ein wenig die Hitze in sein Gesicht kriechen spürend, schluckte Sam und räusperte sich.  
„Ähm… Ja… Entschuldige, Bobby." Nuschelte er, wobei er den Bärtigen Schnauben hörte, und irgendwas von „rumgetänzel" und „endlich mal Klartext reden" murmelte, bevor ihr Ziehvater Luft holte.

„Sag dem Schwachkopf, dass er mal wieder mehr Glück als Verstand hat, dass ihr alles was ihr braucht da habt." Brummte Bobby in diesem Moment. „Das Gegengift ist nicht so schwer herzustellen. Aber der Prozess danach… besteht aus zwei Teilen."  
„Okay!" nickte Sam, bereits mit Stift und Papier vor sich sitzend, damit er alles genau mitschreiben konnte. Bobby schwieg einen Moment, brummte vor sich hin und Sam spürte das er langsam Ungeduldig wurde.  
„Bobby… Bitte! Es… eilt ein wenig, okay?!" drängte Sam ihm mit aufgesetzt freundlicher Stimme, hoffend, dass der altgediente Jäger das jetzt nicht falsch verstand.  
„Ja, ja… Ist ja gut!" schnaufte dieser. „Klemm dir deine Sonnenscheinstimme, Kleiner. Ich muss den Text aus dem griechischen vielleicht auch erst mal übersetzen!"

Sam schwieg augenblicklich wieder. Er sah dabei zu Dean und hoffte wirklich, dass der Ältere irgendwann mal begriff, was seine Familie für ihn immer wieder tat und wie weit sie bereit waren sich den sprichwörtlichen Hintern aufzureißen, nur damit er sich wieder in die nächste Katastrophe stürzen konnte, mit Anlauf und Vollgas.

Manchmal fragte sich Sam, ob Dean das ein bisschen Absichtlich machte, nach dem er immerhin seine Wenigkeit großgezogen hatte und nun die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zurück forderte, die ihm als Kind versagt geblieben war, weil er sich ja hatte um sein Brüderchen hatte kümmern müssen.  
Aber irgendwie traute er Dean solch tief greifende Gedanken und Pläne dann doch nicht zu.

„Okay… Du sagtest ja gerade so schön, Junge… Das du egal was, es tun würdest um Dean zu retten, oder?!" fragte ihn der Ältere deutlich heraus fordernd, holte damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit von den Brünetten zu sich zurück. Sam schluckte, fühlte dabei jetzt schon, dass ihm irgendwie nicht gefallen würde, was Bobby ihm nun sagen würde. „J-ja…" stammelte er trotzdem.  
Er hoffte mal nicht, dass Bobby jetzt von ihm verlangte, dass er irgendeiner Jungfrau bei Mondschein die Kehle durch schnitt. Wobei es nicht mal Vollmond war.

„Gut, Junge… Dann setz dich jetzt und hör mir sehr gut zu. Und damit meine ich… Wirklich sehr gut. Ich mache jetzt keine Witze, klar?" mahnte Bobby fast schon, klang dabei so ernst, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Sam machte sich wirklich auf alles gefasst.  
Auf alles…  
Naja… Fast alles.

Denn bei Bobbys Worten wurde er nach und nach dann doch etwas blass und sah unruhig wieder zu Dean, der erschöpft wieder in das Bett gesunken war und vom Fieber neuerlich gebeutelt wurde, während sich der Stein weiter über seine Haut fraß, dabei immer wieder leise seinen Namen murmelnd.

 **O ~ O**

Seit zwanzig Minuten stand Sam nun schon vor dem Bett, starrte auf Dean, der schwer atmete und weiter mit dem Fieber und der Verwandlung kämpfte. Er hatte das Telefonat längst beendet und umklammerte das Handy trotzdem noch, während er sich wirklich fragte, ob er DAS tun konnte.

Er liebe Dean, zweifelsohne.  
Er liebe Dean sogar mehr als er durfte.  
Aber ob dieser ihn auch so liebte… Er wagte das jetzt mal zu bezweifeln.

Es war, als würden Sam all seine Träume auf dem Silbertablett serviert werden, jedoch… wenn man erst mal vor dem silbernen Teller stand, fragte man sich, welchen Preis man am Ende dafür zahlen musste. Und er fragte sich, ob er am Ende einen sehr bitteren Preis dafür zahlen musste, wenn er dies nun tat. Was das für ihn und Dean bedeuteten würde… Es könnte alles so dramatisch verändern.

Selbst wenn er ihm erklärte, dass er ihm nur helfen wollte, es würde nie wieder zu verdrängender Moment in ihrer Brüder-Beziehung bleiben und Sam wusste nicht, ob er bereit dafür das, all das hier zu verändern und ob sie das überleben würden.  
Am meisten hatte er vor Deans Reaktion hinterher Angst.

Aber verdammt noch mal… Sein Bruder starb direkt vor seinen Augen und er zögerte immer noch.

„Sammy…"  
Deans Stimme, das leise wispern seines Namens, welches Sam einen Schauer über seine Haut jagte, war dann der Tritt in den Hintern, der ihm ausreichte. So schnell wie er konnte, zog er sich eine Jeans über und rannte auf nackten Füßen zu dem Wagen seines Bruders, riss den Kofferraum auf und zerrte den Beutel mit den Schalen und Tiegeln für eine Beschwörung raus, sowie den Sack mit dem Zauberutensilien. Ein guter Jäger war immer auf fast alle Dinge vorbereitet.

Da sollte Dean noch mal sagen, dass Hexenurat nichts in seinem Kofferraum zu suchen hatte. Sam war froh, dass er vor Wochen seinen Kopf durchgesetzt hatte und dafür sorgte, dass ihre Wicca-Hausapotheke immer gut gefüllt blieb.

Der Cocktail für das Gegengift für Dean war zum Glück recht einfach. Er musste eine Mischung aus dem Blut eines Verwandten, als auch von dem Blut der Gorgone trinken, sowie diverser Kräuter. Deans Messerklinge gab zum Glück noch genug von dem Blut her. Es hätte auch ein Tropfen ausgereicht. Hauptsache es war ihr totes Blut.

Der Brünette mischte alles mit ein paar reinigenden Kräutern und einem Schluck reinen Quellwassers und gab dann etwas Blut von sich selbst dazu, bevor er alles auf einem kleinen Gaskocher erhitzte und versuchte den zweiten Teil des Rituals gründlich zu verdrängen.  
Aber, er würde nicht drum herum kommen… Definitiv nicht.

Sorgsam rührte er den Trank durch, bis er die Farbe von grüner Spucke angenommen hatte und leider auch so stank und nahm die Schale dann hoch, rührte es sorgsam durch, bis es kühl genug war, dass Dean es trinken konnte.  
Der Brünette rutschte hinter seinen großen Bruder, fuhr ihm über die Wange, die schon kalt wie Stein war und nach und nach hart wurde. „Dean… Dean komm mach die Augen auf…" Sam fuhr ihm über die Stirn, spürte wie sein Bruder sich müde regte und schwach zu ihm blinzelte. „Sammy…"  
„Ja, ich bin hier. Wie immer." Brummelte der Brünette, ihm die Schale hinhaltend. „Komm… Ich helf dich. Du musst das trinken…"

Die Miene seines Bruders verzog sich, angesichts des Geruchs, der ihm in die Nase stieg.  
„Das… stinkt übel…"  
„Dean! Erinner dich, Kuhscheiße, du weißt?!" mahnte sein kleiner Bruder und setzte den immer noch nölligen Dean die Schale an die Lippen, der ihm freundlicherweise zum Glück die Nase zu hielt. Oder um ihm besser zwingen zu können?  
Fakt war, Sam zwang ihn die ganze widerlich schmeckende Suppe in einem Rutsch zu schlucken und der Jäger schüttelte sich fürchterlich als er die gefühlten 5 Liter endlich unten hatte. Dass es nur knapp 250 Milliliter waren, interessierte den Gebeutelten dabei eher weniger.

„Gott… das war scheiße!" kommentierte der Blonde das Gesöff, spürte wie Sam ihm sanft noch ein Kissen ins Kreuz schob und dann unruhig aufstand. „Okay… Das war… Teil eins…" murmelte Sam leise, deutlich unruhig. Dean blinzelte verwirrt. „Teil… Eins? Es gibt ne Fortsetzung? Muss ich das etwa… Stündlich trinken?" fragte er schon ängstlich. Sam antwortete nicht, trat nur von einem Bein aufs andere.  
Dean schwante übles.  
„Halbstündlich? Alle 5 Minuten? Sam… Quäl mich nicht… Lass mich einfach gehen…" jammerte der Jäger wie immer übertreibend, den Kopf stöhnend etwas wegdrehend. Dabei spürte der ältere Winchester wie der Trank in seinem Magen rumorte und die Hitze in seinem Körper noch zu steigern schien.

„Nein… Mach einfach die Augen zu, okay?" bat ihn sein kleiner Bruder ihn, mit einem nervösen Zittern in seiner Stimme, bevor Dean etwas spürte. Er spürte wie ihm Sam ihm die Jeans öffnete und etwas runter zog. Irritiert hob der vom Fieber geschüttelte Blonde seinen Kopf, stützte sich schwer etwas auf seinen gesunden Arm.  
„Sammy… Was…" fragte er irritiert.

Sam kniete halb auf dem Bett, zwischen seine Beine, die sich schon schwer und unbeweglich anfühlten, und leckte sich unruhig die Lippen. „Dean… Mach einfach die Augen zu!" bat er ihn wieder zurück drückend. Seine Hose weiter runter ziehend, so gut es ging.  
Deans spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Nicht heiß vom Fieber, sondern weil er so eine Ahnung bekam was sein kleiner Bruder da gerade vor hatte.  
„Du… Das… Ich… Ähm… Nutzt du gerade… aus das ich mich nicht wehren kann?!" fragte er unsicher, um dem anderen, sehr pornösen Gedanken der da trotz Fieber in seinem Hirn entstand gleich mal einen Riegel vor zu schieben.

Nein… Nein!  
So etwas machte sein Sammy nicht.  
So schön der Blonde den Gedanken auch fand… Sein Brüderchen war viel zu anständig für so etwas.  
Schade eigentlich…

„Sammy… Das ist jetzt echt…" grinste der Jäger immer noch halb beseelt von seinen schmutzigen Gedanken und das in dieser Situation. Aber hey!  
Wenn schon abtreten, dann doch bitte mit einem letzten Orgasmus.

„DEAN!" Der Brünette schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich muss… Das Gift raus saugen okay? Das… Das ist alles!" versuchte er ihm mit hochroten Wangen zu erklären, dabei selbst etwas zitternd. Er hoffte einfach mal, dass Dean nicht merkte, dass sein ganzer Körper vor Erregung schauderte, vor allem, als er die Hose und die Shorts endlich weit genug runter hatte und sich ihm das Glied seines Bruders präsentierte.  
Einen Anblick den er ja schon kannte.  
Aber definitiv nicht in dieser Situation.

Ruhig und noch weich lag es vor ihm, während Dean ihn einfach nur anstarrte.  
„Das… Ist ein Scherz, oder Sammy?" fragte der Ältere ihn, mit einem leichten Schleier in den Augen, von dem Sam sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er nur vom Fieber kam. Wunschdenken… Dachte sich Sam. Reines Wunschdenken.

Seine Hand griff vorsichtig nach Deans Glied, tastete darüber und suchte umsichtig nach der Stelle wo die Gorgone ihn gebissen hatte. Es war deutlich zu erkennen. Ein kleiner Biss genau oben auf der Eichel kurz vor dem Übergang zu Deans Vorhaut. Seine Finger tasteten vorsichtig darüber.  
Bobby hatte ihm gesagt, dass in der Wunde direkt ein kleiner, schleimiger Giftfaden saß, der den ganzen Prozess steuerte. Und der musste raus… Und da er ihn nicht wie einen Splitter mit der Pinzette greifen konnte… Blieben da ja nur… Sam leckte sich unruhig bei dem Gedanken über seine Lippen, als ein neuerlicher warmer Gedanke über das gleich folgende durch seinen Körper zuckte.

„Du bist beschnitten?!" fragte er Dean vorsichtig um der Situation etwas Professionelles zu geben. Dean hüstelte verlegen. „Ja… Ähm… War nicht ganz freiwillig… War ein Reißverschluss als ich mal… ähm ich war in Eile!" erklärte der Blonde hastig, was Sam dann doch wieder etwas lachen ließ, trotz der Absurdität der ganzen Lage gerade.

„Das… Das ist jetzt dein Ernst, oder Sam?!" fragte der ältere Winchester mit kratziger Stimme noch mal nach, konnte nicht verhindern, dass er die Finger seines kleinen Bruders doch als verdammt angenehm empfand und die Lebensgeister seines Unterleibes wieder etwas weckten.  
„Das, oder Stein werden, Dean…" murmelte Sam, ihn bedeutungsschwer ansehend. „Ich kann dir auch nen netten Vorgarten suchen." Bot er knapp an. Eilig schüttelte der ältere Jäger den Kopf, lachte etwas unsicher darüber.  
Seit Wochen träumte er davon, dass Sam ihn mal morgens mit so etwas weckte und nun… Würde sein kleiner Bruder gleich das Gift der Gorgone aus seinem Schwanz saugen. Alleine die Vorstellung… Er lachte neuerlich etwas auf.

Sie lachten beide unsicher über diese absolut bescheide Situation und Sam rieb sich kurz die Stirn. „Okay… Ich… ich bin ganz vorsichtig, ja?!" meinte er zu seinem Bruder, dabei spürend, wie das Glied zwischen seinen warmen Fingern sogar ein bisschen hart wurde.  
„Ja… ja okay…" nuschelte Dean, schloss etwas unsicher die Augen. Er atmete tief ein, biss sich etwas auf die Lippen, als er Sams heißen Atem genau an seiner Eichel spürte, der seine Lippen direkt auf den Biss senkte und vorsichtig daran saugte.

In dem Blonden explodierten tausend Gefühle und Gedanken, als Sams weiche Lippen spürte, die sein Glied berührten und er fragte sich, warum zum Teufel erst so ein dummes Monster kommen musste, bis er einen guten Grund fand, dass Sam ihm genau so etwas Gutes mal zu kommen ließ.

Aber, wie hätte der Jäger seinem kleinen Bruder das nur ehrlich sagen sollen?  
Er war sich dabei bis jetzt immer sehr unsicher gewesen. Aber so vorsichtig wie Sam da vorging, lag er doch nicht falsch mit dem Gedanken, dass sein kleiner Bruder, dass selbst gar nicht so schlimm fand, oder etwas nicht?

Dean merkte allerdings, dass er sich zu früh gefreut hatte. Raus saugen, bedeutete nun einmal wirklich saugen!  
Ein wenig schmerzvoll das Gesicht verziehend, zuckte er zusammen, als Sam dann wirklich Druck aufbaute an dem Biss und er fühlte, wie die einigermaßen verschlossene Wunde wieder aufriss. Dean biss sich auf seinen Ärmel, presste die Augen so fest zusammen, dass er Sternchen sah, als er sie wieder öffnete, als Sam kurz absetzte um das Blut in seinem Mund in die Schüssel zu spucken und seinen Mund mit Alkohol aus zu spülen.  
„Ganz ruhig… Ist gleich vorbei!" versprach sein kleiner Bruder. „Noch einmal, okay? Bobby sagt, es muss ganz raus…" murmelte er.

Dean nickte, schloss wieder die Augen und ließ Sam seine Arbeit machen. Auch wenn es ihm hochgradig peinlich war und er sich fragte, ob sie je darüber würden mal reden können. Wieder saugte Sam, spuckte das Blut und etwas schwarzen Schleim aus und wiederholte das Ganze noch einmal. So lange, bis er endlich alles raus hatte.  
Der Ältere zuckte, spürte den Schmerz durch seine Glieder fahren und als es endlich vorbei war, süße Erleichterung. Erleichterung und einen sanften Kuss genau auf die kleine Wunde von Sams weichen Lippen.

Ein Kuss, der wieder alles in seiner unteren Region kribbeln ließ. Vor allem als Sam dem Kuss eine sanfte, weiche Zunge folgen ließ, die über die empfindliche Haut seines Penis fuhr und ihn sanft reizte. Gehörte das jetzt auch noch zum Aussaugen dazu?  
Der Blonde bezweifelte das mal stark, aber… Wenn Sam schon mal so nett dabei war?  
Warum ihn aufhalten?  
Dean keuchte, schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz den weichen Lippen hin, die ihn da so sanft gesund küssen wollten und seinem Penis wieder leben einhauchten.

Den weichen Lippen und der Zunge folgten seine Zähne ein wenig, die ihn ganz sanft reizten und immer wenn Sam kurz absetzte, ließ der heiße Atem seines kleinen Bruders ihn heftig schaudern. Aller Schmerz von gerade war völlig vergessen und für Dean hätte das ganze gerade ewig so weiter gehen können.  
Er war richtig enttäuscht, als Sam sich von ihm löste, selbst etwas keuchte und auf seinen angerichtetes Werk blickte, mit so hochroten Wangen, dass es gar nicht mehr eindeutiger für den älteren Jäger sein konnte. Und er fragte sich, warum Sam, der ja immer so gerne aufs reden und ehrlich sein pochte, nicht mal früher seinen sonst nicht verklebten Schnabel aufgemacht hatte.

Wahrscheinlich aber, aus den gleichen Gründen, weswegen der Ältere bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte.

„Schon mal gut zu wissen, dass alles noch funktioniert…" murmelte Dean halb verlegen, als Sams Augen seinem Blick begegneten. Sam keuchte leicht, nickte mit hochroten Wangen und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, auf Deans deutlich erregtes Glied in seiner Hand blickend.  
„Ja… ja… funktioniert gut…" murmelte Brünette, fuhr dabei sachte über seine Peniswurzel und drückte etwas zu.

Scharf sog sein älterer Bruder die Luft ein, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete gegen den süßen Schmerz an, der sich durch seine Lenden zog. Hatte sein Brüderchen etwa Erfahrung damit?

„Nicht nett, Sammy…" murmelte er leise, keuchte leicht, immer noch vom Fieber geschwängert. „Wirklich nicht nett!" Er grinste leicht, funkelte zu ihm hinab und zuckte leicht gegen die weiter tasteten Finger des Brünetten, der ihn scheinbar gar nicht los lassen wollte. „Willst du… mich jetzt so liegen lassen?" Er versuchte es mal. Nur um zu sehen, wie Sam reagierte. Wenn er richtig lag mit seiner Intuition, dann ließ das seinen kleinen Bruder definitiv nicht ganz so kalt.

Er sah wie Sam schluckte, sich dann vorsichtig über ihn beugte und ihn anfunkelte. „Es wird schon besser… Aber… Wir sollten, vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass das Gegengift gut in dir verteilt wird, oder nicht?!" fragte er vorsichtig.  
Der Ältere nickte zögerlich. Er war immer dafür Gegengifte gründlich zu verteilen. Und er war auch definitiv dafür, dass ihm Sam dabei half. Immerhin… Seit er Sam wieder bei sich hatte, kreisten seine Gedanken nur noch um eins. Darum wie er Sam dazu bekam ihn zu küssen, ihn anzufassen und ihn auf eine Art und Weise zu berühren, die dem blonden Jäger den Kopf schwindelig werden ließ. Aber das waren alles nur dumme Träume.  
Verdammt dumme und unanständige Träume.

Bis jetzt!

Sam lächelte ihn schall an, räusperte sich leise. „Weißt du… es fasziniert mich wirklich, dass 90% deiner Probleme irgendwie mit Sex zusammen hängen." Meinte der Brünette, fuhr ihm sachte über den Oberkörper, der schon langsam wieder normal wurde. „Und das ich diese Probleme immer ausbaden darf." beschwerte sich Sam ein wenig, fuhr mit den Finger dabei fort das Glied seines Bruders zu reizen.

Dean schauderte angenehm, blinzelte noch immer gegen das Fieber an, hob seine Hüfte aber etwas um sich den Fingern seines Bruders entgegen zu schieben.  
„So… Schlimm ist es nicht…" brummte der Ältere, schluckte ein wenig und lächelte vorsichtig, biss sich auf die Lippen, als Sams Finger eine feine Stelle erwischten, an der er besonders empfindlich war.

„Doch… So schlimm ist es!" meine Sam knapp, beugte sich über ihn und haschte dann scheu nach seinen Lippen. Ein Moment, auf den Dean schon so verdammt lange wartet hatte und nun lag er fast unbeweglich unter seinem Bruder, weil seine Knochen knirschten und noch immer schwer waren, wie Granit.  
Er schaffte es gerade noch so seinen Arm zu heben und etwas nach dem Kragen seines kleinen Bruders zu greifen um ihn herrisch zu sich zu ziehen.  
Und dieser Kuss – er war der absolute Wahnsinn – ließ den Blonden heftig schaudern, brachte sein Herz dazu ihm das Blut noch schneller durch die Adern zu pumpen inklusive des Gegengiftes. Er konnte die Wirkung bereits ein wenig spüren.

Seine schmerzen Glieder beruhigten sich nach und nach und er merkte, wie er die Finger seiner versteinerten Hand wieder anfingen zu kribbeln  
Aber viel mehr war einfach noch nicht drin.  
Keuchend löste er den Kuss, lächelte zu dem Jüngeren hinauf, ließ dabei seine Zunge schnalzen. „Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du das so gut kannst…" lobte er in mit funkelnden Augen. Sam schnaubte. „Dean… Ich kann gut küssen!" murmelte er fast ein bisschen beleidigt. „Glaub mir, es hat sich noch keiner beschwert!" meinte er ruhig, mit den Fingern wieder über den harten Penis von Dean streichend.

Dean grinste breit, zog sein Bein schwer etwas an, hob seine Hüfte und schob die Jeans mühevoll weiter hinunter. „Keiner, sagst du, ja?" fragte er rau. „Das lässt ja tief blicken, Sammy."  
„Stecks dir sonst wo hin, Dean. Ich bin nicht so verklemmt wie du." Schoss sein kleiner Bruder zurück, zog ihm die Jeans samt Shorts ganz aus und fuhr über seine Beine, die nach und nach wieder menschlich und warm wurden.

„Ich bin nicht verklemmt!" Der Blonde zog ihn wieder zu sich runter, küsste ihn dabei hungrig wie ein Wolf. Er wollte mehr von dem süßen Geschmack seines Bruders. Jetzt und hier.  
Und ihm war gerade alles andere ziemlich egal.  
„Ich will nur nicht jeden, Sam." Raunte er ihm dann in sein Ohr, biss ihn sanft in den Hals, während Sam sich schaudernd an seinem Unterleib rieb. Sam grinste, leckte sich die Lippen und lehnte seine Stirn an Deans.

„Wir… sollten wirklich öfters reden, Dean." Meinte er fast vorwurfsvoll. „Ich halt mich schon seit Monaten zurück…" gestand er ihm, sich seiner eigenen Hose und des Oberteils entledigen. Sachte half er Dean dabei seinen Hemd und das T-Shirt los zu werden.  
„Weißt du, Sammy… Ich gebe zu, du hast damit recht, aber… Wäre doch nur halb so lustig, wenn wir immer alles wüssten oder?!" neckte der Ältere ihn zwinkernd, fuhr mit seiner gesunden Hand über seine Brust, strich zärtlich über seine Muskeln und Haut, genoss es zu spüren, wie sein kleiner Bruder aufzuckte und sich eine Gänsehaut darüber zog.

„Ja… Aber ich frag mich jetzt gerade, wie lange wir schon drum herum reden…" murmelte Sam, fuhr mit seinen Fingern wieder über die Erregung seines Bruders, genoss das Gefühl von ihm zwischen seinen Fingern.  
„Stell dir vor… wir hätten das schon so viel früher haben können." Raunte der Brünette. Alleine die Vorstellung pumpte einen neuerlichen Stoß der Erregung durch die Glieder des Blonden, als Sam seine Lippen immer wieder heimsuchte.

Dean stöhnte, wandte sich ein wenig unter ihm und biss sich auf die Lippen. Lange schaffte er es dieses Spiel nicht mehr heraus zu zögern. Dazu war er – um es ehrlich zu sagen – viel zu geil auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der nun völlig nackt auf seinen Beinen saß und ihn immer noch mit seinen Fingern neckte.  
„Okay… Sammy… Ich fänd es jetzt echt gut, wenn wir… Also… Ich hoffe die hattest schon mal Reitstunden…" grinste Dean halb, fuhr mit seiner gesunden Hand über seinen Rücken und die Schultern.

Sams Augenbraue zuckte spöttisch. „Ah… So denkst du dir das, ja?!" lächelte Sam ruhig. „Nein… Ich denke ich halte mich da an Bobbys Worte. Er sagte, es ist wichtig, das du unten liegst, okay?" meinte der Brünette. „Gorgonen wollen Männer wie dich erniedrigen… Und du musst dich jetzt unterwerfen… Das ist wirklich wichtig…" belog Sam ihn so nüchtern, dass es ihn selbst überraschte. Bobby hatte zwar nur was von Kreislauf anregen gesagt, aber WIE er diesen anregte, dass hatte der Bärtige offen gelassen. Er hoffte, dass sein Bruder einfach mal nichts davon hinterfragte, sondern ihm einfach nur glaubte. Und das sein Hirn schon zu sehr auf Sex gepolt war, dass es ihm egal war, was nun geschah. Hauptsache es geschah.

Sam war ehrlich mit sich.  
Er kannte Deans Kampfgeist und seine Kraft.  
Wann würde er sonst wieder eine Gelegenheit wie diese bekommen?

Bevor Dean darüber jetzt zu lange nachdenken konnte, küsste Sam ihn wieder, sorgte dafür dass Dean so richtig schwindelig vom Fieber und der Erregung war und fuhr mit den Fingern über seinen Eingang. Er war nur noch Minuten davon entfernt das Dean endlich ihm gehörte und scheinbar würde es dieses mal nicht nur ein dummer Traum sein, aus dem er viel zu früh erwachte.  
Er angelte nach der Creme auf dem Nachtisch. Handcreme musste heute reichen, fand er und fuhr mit den vorbereiteten Fingern wieder über den zuckenden Muskelring seines Bruders.

„Sammy… Das… Das läuft jetzt nicht ganz so… wie ich mir das gedacht habe…" wisperte der Blonde keuchend gegen seine Lippen, als er spürte wie Sams Finger einfach in ihn eindrangen. Er stöhnte auf, zuckte ein wenig und schloss neuerlich die Augen, als er spürte, wie Sam das jetzt wirklich durchzog.  
Der ältere Jäger musste zu geben, dass er seinem Brüderchen so viel Courage in dem Punkt gar nicht zu getraut hätte.

Und ja…  
Er hatte sich die ganze Sache eigentlich gänzlich anders vorgestellt.  
Aber jetzt fand er die Finger gar nicht so schlecht, die ihn sanft und bestimmt heimsuchten und ihn auf das vorbereiteten was da noch kommen würde.  
Dabei fühlte er Sams Lippen auf seinem Hals, der einen Pfad aus Küssen über seine Haut zog, immer weiter hinab, bis zu seiner Brust, wobei er immer wieder erschauerte, wenn Sam eine Stelle traf, die gerade erst wieder durchblutet wurde und sich anfühlte, wie ein hochexplosives Mienenfeld.

„Sammy…"  
Er keuchte, fuhr dem Brünetten durch das längere, weiche braune Haar, presste sein Bein ein wenig an den nur etwas größeren Körper des anderen Jägers, dessen Hitze langsam der seines Körpers gleich zu kommen schien.  
Er verspannte sich zuckend um die Finger, funkelte sein Brüderchen bissig an, festentschlossen, es das nächste Mal ihm nicht so einfach durch gehen zu lassen, seinen großen Bruder zu übertölpeln nur weil er gerade etwas unbeweglicher war.  
Sam schien zu ahnen, was er dachte, denn er lächelte sanft, haschte wieder nach seinen Lippen und biss ihn sogar etwas hinein.

„Keine Sorge, Dean.. Ich verrate es auch keinem…" raunte er ihm zu, während er seine Finger weiter rhythmisch in ihn stieß und es selbst kaum erwarten konnte, endlich in ihn einzudringen. Aber er wollte Dean auch nicht weh tun. Einmal Schmerz reichte für heute Abend, fand der Brünette.

Dean brummte leise, packte ihn fest im Nacken, was Sam auf zittern ließ. Er mochte die harschen, festen Berührungen seines Bruders, der ihn fordernd anfunkelte. „Nächstes mal, Sammy…" drohte er. „Nächstes mal…"

„Was dann?!" schnappte Sam nur zurück, spreizte die Beine von Dean und lachte leise. „Sprich ruhig weiter!" bat er, dabei spürend, dass er es selbst keine Sekunde länger mehr aushielt.  
Er schob sich etwas unter Dean, spreizte die Finger etwas weiter auf, sah wie der Blonde wieder stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken legte und nutzte den Moment um seine Eichel selbst gegen seine Finger aus zu tauschen und die Enge seines Bruders nun deutlich um seinen harten Penis zu spüren.

Dean biss sich auf die Lippen, legte einen Arm über seine Augen und atmete so gut er konnte ein und aus. Es schmerzte etwas. Und gleichzeitig war da auch dieses wunderbare, süße Gefühl Sam so deutlich zu spüren, als er sich umsichtig und vorsichtig in sich schob, dabei sein Kinn küssend und beruhigende Worte murmelnd.

Es kostete ein bisschen Würde.  
Es kostete ein klein bisschen Stolz für Dean, sich ganz auf seinen kleinen Bruder einzulassen, der ihn fest packte und seinen Unterleib dicht an seinen brachte, bis Dean ihn wirklich ganz in sich spürte.  
Eine Welle von Lust und Ektase rollte den Blonden über die Haut und durch den Körper, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er endlich bekam was er wollte.  
Wenn auch nicht ganz so wie er es wollte.  
Aber das war gerade egal. Sam gehörte in diesem Moment nur ihm und er fühlte sich einfach herrlich an.

Seine andere Hand ließ sich wieder etwas bewegen.  
Und auch wenn sie noch kalt war, fuhr Dean nun gierig mit beiden Händen über den Rücken von Sam, zog ihn dichter zu sich mit der Bewegung seines Körpers zusammen. Er hörte seinen Bruder stöhnen und keuchen, spürte seinen heißen Atem in seinem Gesicht, als Sam die Stirn an seine lehnte, seinen Namen fast tonlos auf den Lippen.

Da war für einen endlos erscheinenden Moment nicht mehr.  
Nur schneller Atem und Haut auf Haut.  
Hitze und fahrige Berührungen. Lippen voller Versprechen und unausgesprochenem. Bewegungen die in einander liefen, immer mutiger wurden dabei und der Versuch den anderen mit all seinem Sein, all seiner Liebe und all seiner Begierde restlos zu verschlingen um eins mit ihm und all dem zu werden, was er war.

Dabei dachte Dean schon längst nicht mehr darüber nach, was all dies nun bedeuten könnte. Er wollte auch gar nicht mehr darüber nach denken. Und so wie Sam sich an ihm festhielt, dachte sein kluger kleiner Bruder auch mal zur Abwechslung nicht.  
Er küsste ihn, er bewegte sich in ihm und kämpfte mit seiner eigenen Lust, während der Ältere spürte, dass er die Grenze seiner Belastbarkeit nach und nach erreichte.

Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte.  
War nahezu wieder vorständig zum Leben erwacht und er drückte wie zum Beweis seine Beine fest an die Hüften des Jüngeren, funkelte ihn herausfordernd an und schnalzte wieder mit der Zunge, bevor er sich fest um das Glied seines Bruders verspannte.  
Sam stöhnte auf, hielt sich zitternd an ihm fest, sah fast schon empört zu ihm herunter, dass Dean es wagte, in diesem Moment wo er unten lag, trotzdem so etwas wie Kontrolle über ihn auszuüben.

Dean grinste breit, zog Sam zu sich herab, küsste ihn innig. Haschte nach seinem süßen Geschmack und fuhr mit seinen Fingernägeln über die Schulterblätter des jungen Mannes, der gleich noch etwas fester in ihn stieß, als wollte er ihn dafür bestrafen sich nicht vollständig zu fügen.  
Aber der ältere Jäger rollte nur genüsslich mit den Augen, fuhr mit seinen wieder beweglichen Finger hauchzart über die Seiten von Sam, der wieder nur zitterte, erschöpft seine Stirn auf seine Schulter legte.

„Dean… Woher…" wisperte er schon fast, als der Blonde seine sachten Berührungen wiederholten, die sich anfühlten wie kleine Stromstöße unter seiner erhitzten Haut.  
„Denkst du, ich hab mir da nicht so meine Gedanken gemacht?" grinste Dean nur atemlos. „Ich weiß aus jedem Kampf den wir hatten, wo du empfindlich bist, Sammy…" neckte der Ältere ihn fast schon böse, fing den Blick seiner fast braunen Augen ein und zwinkerte, bevor er über eine Stelle an Sams Rücken fuhr, die den Brünetten wieder auf keuchen ließ.

Dean biss ihn.  
Nicht zu fest, aber dennoch auf seine Art wunderbar an der Grenze zwischen Schmerz und Lust, in seine Schulter, zog seine Fingernägel fest über seine Hüfte, die immer wieder gegen den kleineren Jäger stieß. Dieser fuhr mit der Hand zwischen sie beide, streichelte kurz Sams Bauch, bevor er nach sich selbst griff.  
Er rieb seinen eigenen Penis an seinem Bauch, küsste ihn grob und gierig, während Sam spürte, dass sein Körper sein Limit mit Dean zusammen erreichte. Als er fühlte, wie Dean gegen seinen Bauch kam, sich stöhnend an ihn presste, kam er mit ihm zusammen, tief in ihm und genau da wo er schon seit Monaten hin wollte.

Der Rücken des Blonden bog sich etwas durch und Sam biss ihn zur Strafe für seine Attacke in seine Brust. Hinterließ ein kleines Zeugnis dieser Nacht, gleich neben dem gemeinsamen Tattoo was sie beide mit einander verband.

Keuchend sanken beide dann zusammen.  
Sam hatte Mühe Dean nicht mit seinem Gewicht platt zu drücken und hielt sich etwas auf den Armen, bis sein Bruder ihn zu sich zog. „Schon okay… So schwer bist du nicht, Sammy!" grinste der Ältere nach Atem ringend.

„Das schaff ich dann gerade noch so!"  
„Idiot!" brummte Sam mit hochroten Wangen, legte sich aber auf der Brust von Dean ab, holte Luft und Kraft, während er seinem laut schlagendem Herzen lauschte. Ein Herz, das nur für ihn schlug.  
Ein Herz, das ganz und gar seines war!

Eine kleine Weile lagen sie so da, bis Sam sich vorsichtig aufrichtete, sich von Dean löste, der noch mal erschauerte und dann sorgsam seinen Körper mit seinen Händen untersuchte. Aber alles schien wieder in Ordnung zu sein.  
Er ließ Dean seine Glieder bewegen, der sich stolz aufrichtete und jeden Finger einzeln durch knackte. Ein widerliches Geräusch fand Sam, aber er ließ dem Blonden den Spaß und die Freude darüber nicht mehr Stein zu sein.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung!" grinste der Jäger stolz. „In aller bester Ordnung. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Sammy." Lobte er ihn. „Du bist wirklich besser als jeder Wunderheiler."  
„Ja! Toll… Das klappt so lange, bis du mit dem nächsten Problem heim kommst und ich dir irgendwann nicht mehr helfen kann." brummte Sam, versetzte ihm trotzdem noch mal einen Schlag auf den Kopf, während er sich seine Shorts wieder anzog. „Und du bleibst ein Idiot!"  
Dean schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Schlampe!" meinte er knapp, hielt den Brünetten aber an seiner Shorts fest und kniete sich auf das Bett, ihn zu sich herum ziehend.

„Du könntest es mir ja einfach machen, Sam." Lächelte der Blonde knapp, knabberte auffordernd an seinen Lippen. „Immerhin… Ich kann durch aus sehr treu sein." Versprach er ihm sanft.  
Sam schluckte, leckte sich die Lippen, sah zu seinen aufrecht knienden und nackten Bruder hinab, der ihn gierig anfunkelte. Dabei fragte sich Sam, woher sein Bruder nur all die Energie nahm.

Er musste etwas lächeln, gab ihm einen neuerlichen innigen Kuss.  
„Das wirst du auch, Dean!" meinte er dann schlicht. „Glaub mir. Du möchtest nicht wissen, was aus einem Mann werden kann, der betrogen wurde!" drohte sein kleiner Bruder mit ernster Stimme, kniff ihn ein wenig in die Brustwarze und schubste ihn wieder ins Bett. „Und nun leg dich hin. Ich sag Bobby bescheid, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Murmelte der Brünette noch, sein Handy suchend, während Dean aber schon wieder sehr hellwach, sowie sehr fit und Eye-of-the-Tiger summend im Badezimmer verschwand.

Sam seufzte, wählte die Nummer von Bobby und setze sich auf das andere Bett.  
Etwas schlaftrunken ging sein Ziehvater dran.

"Und?"

„Hey… Bobby. Ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen. Ich… Also Dean geht es wieder gut." Murmelte der Brünette doch etwas verlegen. Immerhin wusste Bobby ja, was er getan hatte um Dean zu retten. Nun, zumindest wusste er davon, dass er ihm das Gift raus gesaugt hatte.

„Ja fein. Und warum rufst du mich jetzt an? Solltet ihr beide nicht Händchen haltend im Bett liegen?!" schnaufte der Bärtige etwas missgelaunt. „Jungs… Ihr nervt wirklich. Wie viele Schubser soll ich euch denn noch geben?!"

„Ähm… Schubser?!" wiederholte Sam etwas irritiert. „Was meinst du denn mit Schubser?!"  
Er hörte Bobby stöhnen. Es klang sogar so, als würde er seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte seines breiten Schreibtisches auftreffen.  
„Sam… Verdammt noch mal… Ja, ihr seid Brüder, ja das ist Mist… Kann da jemand schwanger werden? Nein! Muss das jemand wissen? Nein! Also… Muss ich es dir jetzt wirklich noch deutlicher sagen?" grollte sein Ziehvater. „Zwischen euch beide kommt doch eh niemand dazwischen! Kein Mädchen oder sonst was, kann euch doch trennen…"

Sam ließ diese Worte etwas auf sich wirken, atmete ein paarmal tief ein und blickte zum Badezimmer, wo Dean unter der Dusche verschwunden war.

„Bobby…" fragte er so ruhig wie es ihm möglich war. „Jetzt mal ganz unter uns. Du wusstest ja, wo Dean sich hat rein beißen lassen. Hätte ich… Überhaupt das Gift raus saugen müssen?!"  
Es war einen Moment ganz still auf der Leitung und er glaubte so etwas wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen seines Ziehvaters zu hören.  
„Sagen wir es mal so, Sam… Es hat bestimmt den Heilungsprozess unterstützt." Tröstete ihn Bobby freundlich. „Aber… Nein. Hättest du nicht."

Die Worte landeten wie ein Donnerschlag in Sams Bewusstsein und er spürte, dass er wirklich ein bisschen wütend mit seinem Ziehvater war, der das ganze so locker zu sehen schien. Sich erhebend, lief er wieder auf und ab, ballte seine Faust dabei.  
„Bobby… Ist dir klar… das diese Sache fürchterlich hätte schief gehen können? Was wäre gewesen, wenn Dean nie wieder danach mit mir geredet hätte?" fauchte er schon fast. Er war empört!  
Er konnte es gar nicht in Worte fassen.  
Wusste Bobby nicht, wie wichtig es ihm war, nur an Deans Seite zu sein, egal ob er bekam, was er sich so wünschte oder nicht?

„Ist es aber nicht, Junge! Und nun hör auf zu heulen und freu dich. Denn so wie ich deinen Bruder singen hören kann, sag ihm bitte, dass er das lassen soll, hatte er eine hervorragende Nacht!" murrte Bobby etwas ungehalten über den Vorwurf.  
„Also… Willst du jetzt weiter über was-wäre-wenn rum heulen, oder darf ich diese Sache endlich mal von meiner Liste abharken?" fragte der altgediente Jäger knapp.  
Sam war nun noch etwas sprachloser.

„Du… wusstest von all dem?"  
„Was? Das ihr um einander rumtanzt wie zwei kleine sich aufplusternde Gockel? Himmel, Sam… Denkst du, ich bin blind?" schnappte Bobby unwillig. „Ich verlass mich jetzt einfach mal darauf, dass schon genau das richtige passiert ist und ihr beide euch endlich zusammen rauft. Und jetzt geh und mach mit Dean… was du halt mit ihm machen willst. Ich seh euch dann demnächst!"  
Damit legte der Ältere auf und Sam fühlte sich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, während er Dean immer noch singen hören konnte und sich fragte, ob er sich freuen sollte oder Bobby zum Teufel jagen, wenn er ihn das nächste mal sah.

Seufzend warf er das Handy auf das Bett, blickte zum Bad und zog sich dann seine Shorts wieder aus, bevor er zu Dean in die Kabine trat, der sich etwas überrascht umdrehte, aber breit grinste.  
„Hi Sammy…" meinte er ruhig, wieder mit der Zunge schnalzend. Diese Begrüßung hatten sie ja heute in der Früh schon mal gehabt.

Sam schmunzelte kopfschüttelnd. „Hi… Dean…" murmelte er noch, ihm einen gierigen Kuss aufdrückend.

Manchmal war es doch erstaunlich, wozu Monster alles gut sein konnten.

 **Ende**

^-^ So… Ich hoffe der One-Shot hat euch gefallen.  
Mir hat es Spaß gemacht ihn zu schreiben. XD

Sogar verdammt viel. Ich sollte nur nicht mehr Lemon-Szenen im Café schreiben.  
Ich hab immer Angst das ich etwas sehr rot dabei werde… *hüstel* XD

Also euch einen schönen Sonntag! ^-^

*wink*  
Eure Denwa

~~Hinter den Kulissen~~

Dean: … *bier trink* *Bobby anseh* Also…ähm…  
Bobby: ò,Ó Ja?  
Dean: Ich… Ich hätte jetzt nicht gedacht, dass du so… ähm… offen bist?  
Sam: ./.  
Bobby: Tzzz… *brumm* Jungs… Solange ihr es nicht mit Schafen treibt, ist mir das so ziemlich egal!  
Dean: Oo Wie kommst du denn auf Schafe?  
Bonny: Frag nicht, Junge… Frag nicht…  
Sam: / *sich immer noch in Grund und Boden schämt das Bobby alles weiß*


End file.
